


Conspiracy Therory

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexuality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, sex mechina
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 必须满足 损人利己、故意欺骗 和 合谋操纵 才能称之为阴谋论。





	Conspiracy Therory

“在我们贸然入侵之前，最好做一次调查。”Owlman身子前倾十指交叉在下颌，在说这句话的时候他看着离自己不远的Ultraman. 此时会议厅里只有他们两个人，巨大的玻璃窗外面是永恒的黑夜。  
纯粹的黑暗，连一点星光都不曾被看见。  
“我认为你之前做的调查足够了解那个星球。”Ultraman将手上的报告甩到桌上。他不放心Owlman，他不会放任别人先染指他的领地。尤其是在Owlman调查那个地球的时候他被屏蔽在外，关于那个星球他一无所知，他不知道Owlman背着他做到了什么地步，也不知道Owlman有没有已经和那里的重要头目结盟。  
“当然，我已经对那个星球了如指掌，包括一些极其重要的因素。”Owlman说道，保持着一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。  
“什么重要因素？”  
“那个星球不受黄太阳的直接照射，24/7的黑暗。”Owlman站起身来，深邃的目镜下连Ultraman都无法看穿他的心思，他只知道Owlman并没有说谎——通过心跳来看。  
“那将是一个完美的殖民地。”Ultraman依然在怀疑，“我们还没有发现过这样的镜像世界。”  
“当然，这是一个突破。”Owlman点开身后的屏幕，“我和他取得了联系，而他十分愿意与我们联手。”  
“和谁？”Ultraman尚不知自己正在走向一个阴谋。  
“和我。”Owlman自顾自地打开了通话窗口，对方似乎已经等候已久，在界面打开的瞬间接通了通话。  
“Batman.”Owlman说道，“关于我之前的提议，你认为怎么样？”  
“我很感兴趣，不过一些细节问题我希望能够面谈。”Batman的声音冰冷低沉，并非像Owlman有着不易察觉的奸诈。  
“我们当然可以面谈，但是Ultraman想要参与其中。”Owlman语气里有些期待，就像嗅到猎物想起的猎豹期许啜饮鲜血一般，“你也一直希望见到我所说的领袖，现在是个好机会。”  
动脑子一向不是Ultraman的强项，在他得到足够多的信息以后，他只是看着Owlman和他的同位体商量里一下打开通道的时间，并开始着手准备。  
直到他走出隧道的那一刻，阴谋的网已经将他缚紧。

在隧道中的粒子乱流消失的时候，他看到了那个星球。  
并非像Owlman所描述的那样，这里充满了致命的阳光。温暖而明亮的光芒笼罩着他，他能感觉到自己的力量正在消失。  
“你骗我。”他想要一手扼住Owlman的喉咙却被对方率先握住了手腕。  
“谎言是我的中间名，honey.”Owlman手上一用力，Ultraman便有些抵挡不住。  
他的力量在流失，很快他就会连站在地上的力气也没有了，可他无处可逃。他们站在一片草地上，四周什么都没有，连一棵能遮阳的树都没有。Owlman将他的手反剪到身后同时狠狠踢了一下他的膝盖迫使他跪在地上，而Owlman伸出另一只手捏起他的下巴欣赏着难得一见一幕。  
“你们来早了。”另一个声音在Ultraman身后响起。  
“难免有些偏差。”Owlman看着与他一般高的黑色身影，“我要的东西带来了吗？”  
“找到蓝氪石并不费力，为了调整它的辐射量道是花了我不少功夫。毕竟对于蓝氪石的研究在我的星球并不很重要。”  
“你花了多久？”  
“五分钟从仓库里找到它，三十分钟做好这个东西。”Batman从披风里拿出一个项圈一样的东西。  
“Good job, bro.”Owlman示意Batman给Ultraman带上。  
在黄太阳的照射下Ultraman有些眩晕，直到感觉有人的手接触到他脖子上裸露的皮肤才剧烈的反抗起来。  
“你在干什——啊！”蓝氪石恰到好处的辐射让他不需要Owlman的钳制也不得不倒在地上，他用手指摩挲着光滑的金属，企图找到一个开关。而蓝氪石和黄太阳让他愈加的虚弱，最后只能陷入半晕眩的状态。  
“看来他并没有我计算的那么强壮。”Batman说道，看着晕倒在地上的Ultraman.  
“也许是因为太阳的缘故，我们得把他转移到黑暗的地方。”Owlman提议道。  
“按照我们之前的设想，我为他准备了绝佳的笼子。”Batman按下腰带上的按钮，他们脚下的地面便开始下降，将他们带入地下。

当Ultraman再次醒来的时候，他发现自己一丝不挂地被固定在地面上。脖子上的项圈与现在的情形比起来简直不算是什么侮辱——他的前臂和小腿被皮带固定在地面上，整个人跪趴在地上的同时臀部高高翘起而双腿打开。他发现自己除了能极小幅度的上下动一动腰胯以外，连头都不能回一下。他的前面有一张椅子，如果有人坐上去这个处心积虑的高度让人不难想象是为了什么。  
“Kal.”有人从他面前的墙里走了进来，在纯白的房间里隐藏这样一扇门并不是一件难事。  
“Thomas，你最后赶紧逃命，否则我发誓——”  
“Aha，你还没有搞清楚现状，”Thomas没穿他的制服，只是穿得像个在自家书房里随意走动的普通人，“你脖子上的东西能让你虚弱得像个九十岁的老人，就算你能出去，到处都是致命的阳光，更不用说以你现在的体力要想躲过Wayne庄园里所有的警报器再步行至少……”Thomas转了一下眼睛，像是在计算什么，“370英里。”  
Kal没有说话，只是怒视着Thomas.  
“你和他做了交易，就为了这个？”短暂的沉默后Clark说道。  
“这样并不完全对，应该是我们在合作，从你身上获取利益。”Thomas坐在Kal面前的椅子上，一只手揪起Kal的卷发逼他抬头，“而你最好听我们的安排。”  
“如果我不呢？”  
“那你就会受到惩罚。”Bruce不知何时来到了Kal的身后，伴着什么东西划破空气的声音，灼烧一般的疼痛在他的背上迅速传开。  
“好好想一想Kal，”Thomas看着他，灰色的眼睛里翻涌着欲望，“我希望你能听话。”  
不，你不想。  
“我不会听你们的狗屁话！”Kal咬紧了牙，颈部的静脉鼓起在皮肤下面，搏动的血液让Thomas按在上面的指尖感觉到流窜的脉冲将欲望一起冲向他的胯下。  
“你赢了。”Bruce说着将皮鞭交给了Thomas，而后者将皮鞭又推回了Bruce双手中。  
“你来做这个，我去准备之后的惊喜。”Thomas离开了房间，从另一道门。  
“我希望你能顺从我们，在Thomas回来之前。”Bruce审视着Kal，更像审视罪犯而不是性奴。  
没等Kal给出回答Bruce就开始了他的鞭笞，细窄的皮鞭抽过的皮肤如同被刀划开一般。Bruce总是打在Kal无法预料的地方，他的背部，臀部，大腿根部，甚至手臂也被照顾到。他不知道Bruce如何能够将一条皮鞭运用的如此得当，像一件趁手的兵器。  
很快Kal感觉自己的后背像是被火灼烧一般，这根本不算是性爱的一部分。Bruce没有照顾到他该注意的地方，他只是想让Kal感到疼痛，就像他之前说的一样，惩罚。Kal咬紧了牙，发出嘶嘶的吸气声，浑身上下的肌肉紧绷着。  
大概过了半个小时Thomas终于再次走了进来，还有轮子在地上滚动声音。  
Bruce摇了摇头，Thomas叹了一口气，就像是在惋惜什么。  
“你让我输了。”Thomas抬起Kal的下巴说道，Kal见过Thomas这样的表情，不过此时用在他身上只让他感到有些毛骨悚然。  
接着Kal感觉Bruce的手指在顺着他因为分开的双腿而变宽的臀缝下移，他扭动着身体，企图让自己逃离，企图保护他隐藏多年的秘密。  
而Bruce似乎已经知道了Kal在想什么，一手固定住乱动的臀部，一手已经将中指滑进了温暖的花穴。  
“不！不——！他妈的拿开你的手！”Kal大喊着，猩红的眼角看不出是愤怒还是恐惧。  
而Bruce依然耐心地用手指肏着Kal，两根手指在里面抠挖，直到干涩的阴道变得湿滑，湿热的花穴渐渐张开，不舍地吮吸着Bruce的手指，直到Kal不再尖叫，浑身颤抖着咬紧了下唇只为咽下一句呻吟。兴奋充血的阴蒂被反复地揉捏，透明的淫液湿哒哒地流了Bruce一手。  
Kal正处在高潮的边缘，被欲望蒸熏的大脑早就将羞愤忘得一干二净，唇边溢出无意识的呻吟，轻轻摇晃着臀部像求换的雌兽。  
这是Bruce正在将沾满淫液的手指塞进Kal嘴中，Kal没来得及狠狠咬下去就被钳住了下颌，并获得了一句威胁。当他含住腥膻的手指时，Thomas将冰凉的润滑液倾倒在臀缝上，手指压在肛穴上按揉。  
当Kal被彻底扩张的时候，Thomas直接将自己的阴茎滑进了穴口，被充满的感觉让Kal感觉自己的内脏都要被挤压得错位了。Thomas肏他的时候毫无怜悯可言，每一下都那么用力，让Kal发出嘶吼。粗长的阴茎在丰满的双丘间隐没又被抽出出来，带出一点粉红的肠肉和黏腻的润滑液。等到Thomas顶上Kal的前列腺的时候Kal的腰弹了一下，随即塌了下去。  
“就是这儿了。”Thomas狠狠地顶了上去，每一下都像是要撞碎那块儿柔软的腺体，他用能留下淤青的力道掐住Kal的腰不让他逃开，沉重的阴囊拍打着Kal的臀部。  
“唔啊——停下来！”Kal动不了，他能感觉到自己已经勃起了，硬挺的阴茎已经流出了前液，而他连碰都没碰一下他的阴茎。  
而更让他难堪的是他的阴穴也在流水，Bruce之前掀起的欲望还没有散去，两种高潮都被逼到了临界点。当Thomas射到他身体里的同时揉了一把他的阴蒂，这一下彻底让Kal崩溃了。  
Kal发出一声哭叫，白色的精液和透明的潮吹液一起喷了出来。他痉挛着，还没从高潮的余韵中反应过来就被Bruce从阴道里肏了进去。  
“嗯啊——！不、别、别……停下来……”Kal尖叫着，语无伦次的呢喃着，阴道被肏干的感觉在此刻更为敏感。他自己就在分泌润滑，所以当他的宫颈吮吸着Bruce的阴茎头部并将更深处的热液浇在上面的时候，他听到了Bruce的低吼。  
Kal看起来不能在淫乱了。白色的精液正从被肏开的肛穴里流出来，下面的阴穴正被粗暴的肏干着，打出一圈白沫和泡沫。在KBruce射出来之前Kal又经历了两次阴穴高潮，当Bruce抽出他的阴茎的时候Kal一团糟——他的眼睛哭红了，喉咙沙哑，微微抽搐的腰臀挤出了更多的淫液。  
当Kal以为一切已经结束的时候，感觉又有东西挤进了他的身体。  
“……不要了，求你，不行了……”Kal胡乱说着，在阴茎环咬紧他的阴茎是才被尖锐的疼痛换回一些理智。  
“Hey，是你自己选择的。”Thomas将布满突起的双头假阴茎塞进Kal的后穴和阴穴，橡胶制品大概有婴儿手臂那么粗而更长，尾端连在一个机械臂上。  
Kal抽噎着，在假阴茎压上他的前列腺并且似乎要破开他的子宫口时，他感觉自己被贯穿了。  
Thomas挤了挤Kal饱胀的囊袋，“等你把这里面的东西流干了，我们就考虑给你第二次机会。”  
接着Thomas按下了开关。  
大幅度的震动和剧烈的抽插让Kal一下子哭了出来，“……啊恩、求、求你、别……”他的阴茎翘立着，细细的前液缓慢地流着，阴穴被捣干得汁水四溅，液体在他身下聚成了小水滩，在Thomas和Bruce离开前，Kal都没有停止他最后一次干高潮。  
而他们确信，下一次，Kal绝对会后悔他今天的选择。


End file.
